War of wars.
by virtua hamster
Summary: A huge arsenal of games and movies. Lets see its a crossover of Metal gear solid, Resident Evil, Zoids, Soul Calibur, Zelda, Fire Emblem, Dragon Ball Z, Fatal Fury, Star fox, Wave Race, Jak and Daxter, Army of Darkness, Mario bros., Pikmin, Street Fighter
1. Default Chapter

         War of all Wars.

" Games, you called me up here to play games? Fool I play games with no one."  

" Oh, come on, its not just any game, we both call upon ten players from any universe, deminsion, they can either be dead or alive you decide."

"Dead or alive so I can choose anyone I want?"

"Correct, now make your choices quikly."

 God then beckoned to Lucifer to make his first decision.

"Decisons decisions. I choose Tyrant from Resident evil universe." as he spoke his words the tyrant was materialized infront of him, Lucifer studied him over and then rose an eyebrow in Gods direction.

"Ahhh good now I choose, hmmmm Solid Snake from Metal gear universe." and just as tyrant had appeared Solid Snake arrived.

"What the? where am I?" Snake beckoned aiming his weapon at god.

"You my friend are here to play a game and here is heaven, but the game will not be held here."

"God, damn you, I'm not a persons pawn." Snake then walked away but then returned and sat down in a seat folding his arms and mumbling.

"Ahhhh so you've found the room enescapable, hah." God let out a roar of laughter.

"Fool is it my turn or are you gonna stand around chatting for ever?" Lucifer slammed his fist on the chair across from Gods shaking the chamber.

"Yes go quikly."

"For my second pick I choose Vegeta of the Dragon Ball Z universe." Vegeta appeared the M on his forhead glowed red.

"What is this, Kakarot is this your foolishness?" His black hair bristled a bit as he stared at the people surrounding him."Fuck it whatever I just want to fight , hopefully thats what i've been brought here to do."

"Yes tis tis." Lucifer nodded to the chair besides his, and vegeta sat.

"Good, now I choose, Fortune, also of the metal gear universe." Fortune appeared clutching her chest feeling where she was shot but no bullet hole was there then she touched allover her body feeling for traces of pain or hurt, her black SEALs suit was pulled taught on her skin, the boots on her feet clacked as she walked forward.

"What is this?"

"Geez this might take longer than I thought." God said as he stared at her. "Sit and all shall be explained later.

"Ahhh so we can choose more than one person from a universe, then I choose William birkin, not as a human but as the formidable beast that he became." Birkin walked out from the shadows and stood next to Tyrant.

"Yes you can choose people from the same universe, but only three. And in explaining that I choose Raiden of the Metal gear universe." Raiden appeared saw snake and sat next to him as snake rose a finger to his lips.

"Ok I choose mars from the fatal fury universe." Mars walked slowly infront of Lucifers chair then bowed on one knee and sat next to him.

"Ok I choose Bit Cloud from the Zoids universe." Bit stepped into the light and looked around then he noticed the hottie Fortune and ignored god and Lucifer and sat down next to her.

"Revolver Ocelot, Metal gear universe." Snake stared at Ocelot as he sat down.

"Marth, Fire Emblem universe."

"Ganondorf, Zelda universe."

"Jak, Jak and daxter universe."

"Bowser, Mario brothers universe."

"Controlling my air units shall be Fox, Star fox universe."

"Well, controlling my air units will be Olaf, Advance wars universe."

"Ground units? Hmmmmm, Captain Olimar, and his brigade of pikmin."

"Mine shall be Evil Ash, and his hordes of skeletal troops."

"This leaves water units, Ah-ha Ryota Hayami, Wave race universe."

"My water units shall be no one else but Cervantes and his pirate ships, Soul calibur universe."

"My final pick will be Ryu, street fighter universe."

  And so the teams were picked. On lucifers side: Tyrant, Vegeta, Birkin, Ocelot, Mars, Ganondorf, Bowser, Olaf, Evil ash, and Cervantes. On Gods side: Snake, Fortune, Raiden, Bit, Marth, Fox, Olimar, Ryota, Jak, and Ryu. Evenly matched or not? find out next chpater.


	2. Chapter two:Ligers thirst

War of all wars.

Snake, Fortune, Raiden, Jak, Bit, Ryota, Marth, Fox, Olimar, and Ryu Walked into a large open door.

"Where is this?" Bit questioned as he looked around the large garage.

"It's a garage." God said as everybody turned around and looked at him."Turn and thou shall see what is in this garage."The group turned around as a bright light emitted the group covered there eyes with their hands and when they opened their eyes they saw this: The Liger Zero, Snakes weapons, Fortunes Railgun, Raidens weapons, Foxs R-wing along with a group of other air units behind it, Ryotas Sea-doo and a group of sea worthy sea-doos( not as sophistacated as his those), Marths sword and other equipment, and Olimars onions( red, blue, and yellow all the pikmin colors were there).

"And for you." God said as he pulled a small box from behind his back."Don't tell Lucifer I got this because its not really equipment but I do what I can." As he said this the box exploded and Daxter jumped out onto Jaks shoulder.

"Woo doggy that box sure did cramp me up, hiya Jak." Jaks smiled broadened across his face as he was reunited with his best friend.

"Liger Zero!" Bit shouted as he ran towards liger.

!RWAAAR! Liger responded.

"God when do we start this tourney?"

"As soon as your ready."

"I'm ready now fight me."

"I'll go first." said bit as he stared up at god.

"OK." 

"And I to will go first." Ocelot said as he hoped into metal gear ray.

"Hmmph." Lucifer looked onward at the battle field."A desert, no where to run and no where to hide, good we shall see how this goes."

"Ready liger?" Bit said as he stared through the cockpits window.

Liger let out a roar that rumbled the floor.

"That little kitty's no match for Ray." Ocelot taunted as he stepped forward.

The battle cominced and both mechs charged at each other. Liger let loose a barrage of shells through its front mounted cannons, and zoomed right past the akward moving Ray. 

"Ray smash!" shouted ocelot as ray raised it giant foot into the air and brought it down on top of Ligers head crushing the head armor.

"Hey!" Bit complained as liger jostled the remaining bits loose."Laser strike claw!" bit shouted as ligers claw glowed, Liger lept over Ray, then doubled back rose in the air and brought it's claw down on Rays back.

"Yeah liger we di.. huh?" Bit stared in amazment at the unhurt mech.

"You didn't think you could bring down my baby that easily did you?" Ray then let loose a barrage of missiles and gatling shots, bringing the liger to its knees.

"Liger no!!!" Bit cried as he stared at the dust cloud that incased them.

LIger lept through the cloud and circled ray it paced back and forth, waiting for the time to pounce. Liger fired shots then circled again firing until Rays knee spit out the oil liquid which was incased in its joints. 

Ray lowered its head into the sand suck as hard as it could suck. Ray opened its three piece jaw and shot out a laser beam made of the concentrated sand, the sand beam cut through ligers armor leaving it in shambles.

"Liger get rid of the armor." said bit as he pressed the controls into the dash, what was left of the pearl white armor fell into the sand leaving liger nude and vulnerable."Lets do this liger, we may not have much but its better than nothing." Liger lept forward slashing at ray when it got the chance, but rays armor and missiles and guns were to much for liger aqs it was knocked flat onto the sandy desert floor.

"If you're gonna do it, then do it." Bit sat in the cockpit, the sweat on his brow dropped on the floor.

"Ha, good show but no." Ocelot brought rays foot down cruching liger head beneath its foot."Good b-, what the fuck."

"What is it liger?" Another white zoid came roaring bye, its green stabbilizers shown only for a minute, its crammed its head underneath Ray and then flipped it in the air.

"Hurry finish it off."

"Who are you?" 

"No one you know, now finish it off!"

"OK" Liger stood its gears sparked as it rose to its feet. "Laser strike claw!" Liger charged and lept into the air cutting Ray at the neck chopping its head off.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh! B-b-b-b-but how?" Ocelot ejected landing in the sand at the feet of liger. His beard grey hair blew in the wind the sand swirled around him as he spoke his last words. "You, you have the spirit of the devil in you, you make a good warrior." and then he collapsed in the sand.

" We did it Liger!" Liger shock its head back and forth signalling no."What, what do you mean Liger?" Bit stared in horror as Liger took its paw and stomped it down on Ocelot .

"Liger?" 

Rwaaar Ligers eyes had turned red.

" The devil." mouthed bit as liger wiped its paw in the sand.

"Bit the battles over come back to the garage."

The desert parted as the garage door pulled up out of nowhere.

"Lets go Liger!", and bit pulled the controls to left making liger move left, but Liger turned right back around picked Ocelot up in its mouth, and sucked him down. 

"Liger lets GO!!" and from that point on Liger followed commands its teeth still bloody and its Eyes still red.

"Hey I have a question God."

"Yes???" 

"Who was that out their that helped me?"

"I don't know desert wanderer I guess."

"But no one comes out of nowhere in a Zoid like that."

"Yes I see what you mean I'll look into it later."

"Whatever."

And thats the end of chapter two come back for chapter three.


	3. Virus whaaa?

War of wars.

"Who shall go next? you, you will go next."

"Yes." Marth sheathed his sword, put his cloak on and ran towards the entrance to the garage.

"You will be my next warrior now go." Ganondorf ran towards the door his cape fluttering behind him.

"The battle field a forest." Shouted God.

The battle was underway quikly, the tree's entangled both of them they were losrt and alone hearing strange noises fighting the urge to strike out in fear that it might give one another away.

"Musn't strike, wil be caught." Marth huffed as he crept up to a tree.

"Harrrrghhhhh!! I'll ripe all these increpide pieces of shit shits from their roots and one by one I will find you." Ganondorf hovered in the air ripping trees out of the ground as the aztec emblems on his cape rippled in the wind.Marth ran diving from tree to tree, his purple hair bounded up and down as he rolled.

"He's a madman." Marth said diving behind another tree.

"You can't hide forever you little bastard."

"Fine then, come meet your maker." Marth stood in the open air his cloak rippled.

"Hah." 

Ganondorf charged and swung at him with his fist wildly beeting him. Marth drove his sword into ganondorfs chest, but that harmed ganondorf none as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his chest and then did a quik 360 chopping off Marths head.

"Mwah ha ha ha aha ahah. Now give me your strength." Ganondorfs bent down over the body and sucked the blood and as the blood flowed through his veins his body became stronger and his eyes filled with blood turning them red.

"Whats up with the winners they all seem to be blood thirsty after they win?" bit questioned God as God pondered.

"I dont know bit but the zoid that helped you was a Konig Wolf, I still don't know who the pilot is though."

"Our efforts are proving unworthy, whoever wins the blood thirst goes to them, we cant stop them." A warrior stood infront of a computer screen.

"Yes but if we stop them all than we will prove that these games are nothing but a foolish attempt to rule all universes."

"Yes my lord, now I must go and try to stop the next battle."

"Yes go go."

"I've figured it out, someones trying to conquer all the universes by bringing together a person from some of the most well known universes then infecting them with a virus, and sending them back infectin the universe with the virus that first spread here." God declared with one finger in the air.

"Yeah well then just stop the battles and this will all be over." said Solid Snake folding his arms thinking he had solved the whole problem.

"No it's not that simple if we dont finish this war in Forty-eight hours all the universe you are from will be destroyed and so will all of you." said God looking around for his next competitor.

"Ryota Hiyami, your next get your water units reasy and then you will be dispatched into the ocean."

"Yeah whatever lets just get this overwith." Ryota grabbed a laser pistol from the bin containing them and told is troops to do the same as they rolled there sea doos into the water and saddled the water rockets.

"Come cervantes we must get this overwith so the virus doesn't infect everyone, I may be ruthless but I'm not plain old evil." Said Lucifer as he helped Cervantes deploy his pirate ships into the water."Good luck."

Next time the water battle.


End file.
